wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
James Cook
|local_nascimento=Marton |data_morte = |local_morte =Havaí |nacionalidade = Britânico |ocupação =Explorador, navegador e cartógrafo |prêmios = |assinatura =Ficheiro:James Cook Signature.svg }} O capitão James Cook FRS RN (Marton, 27 de Outubro de 1728 — Havaí, 14 de Fevereiro de 1779) foi um explorador, navegador e cartógrafo inglês no final alcançando a posição de Capitão na Marinha Real Britânica. Cook foi o primeiro a mapear Terra Nova antes de fazer três viagens para o Oceano Pacífico durante a qual ele conseguiu o primeiro contacto europeu com a costa leste da Austrália e o Arquipélago do Havaí, bem como a primeira circunavegação registrada da Nova Zelândia . Cook entrou na marinha mercante britânica quando era adolescenteper Collingridge (2002) e ingressou na Marinha Real em 1755. Ele participou da Guerra dos Sete Anos, e posteriormente estudou e mapeou grande parte da entrada do Rio São Lourenço durante o cerco de Quebec. Isso permitiu que General Wolfe fizesse o seu famoso ataque nas Planícies de Abraão, e ajudou a levar Cook à atenção da Admiralty e Royal Society. Esta notícia veio em um momento crucial, tanto na sua carreira pessoal e na direção das explorações ultramarinhas britânicas, e levou o seu cargo em 1766 como comandante da [[HM Bark Endeavour|HM Bark Endeavour]] para a primeira das três viagens do Pacífico. Cook cartografou muitas áreas e registrou várias ilhas e zonas costeiras nos mapas europeus pela primeira vez. Seus resultados podem ser atribuídos a uma combinação de navegação, superior levantamento cartográfico e competências, a coragem em explorar locais perigosos para confirmar os factos (por exemplo, a imersão no Círculo Polar Antártico repetidamente e explorar ao redor da Grande Barreira de Coral), uma capacidade de conduzir os homens em condições adversas, e ousadia, tanto em relação à medida da sua exploração e sua vontade de ultrapassar as instruções dadas a ele pelo Admiralty. No seu livro "Colapso" (2005), o biólogo e biogeógrafo Jared Diamond (E.U.A) cita um registro feito por Cook em que o capitão descreve uma breve visita à ilha de Páscoa, em 1744. "Pequenos, magros, tímidos e miseráveis", foi como Cook descreveu os insulares, que já enfrentavam um forte problema ambiental. Cook morreu no Havaí, em uma luta com os havaianos durante sua terceira viagem exploratória na região do Pacífico em 1779. Primeiros anos Cook nasceu na vila de Marton em Yorkshire, hoje pertencente a um subúrbio da cidade de Middlesbrough. Ele foi baptizado na igreja local de St. Cuthbert's onde hoje o seu nome pode ser visto no registro da igreja. Cook foi o segundo dos oito filhos de James Cook, um trabalhador de fazenda escocês, e sua esposa natural do local Grace Pace de Thornaby-on-TeesRigby & van der Merwe 2002, p25.. Em 1736, a sua família mudou para a fazenda Airey Holme em Great Ayton, onde o patrão do seu pai, Thomas Skottowe pagou para ele frequentar a escola local (agora um museu). Em 1741, após 5 anos de escolaridade, ele começou a trabalhar para o pai dele, que tinha sido promovido a gerente de fazenda. Para lazer iria subir uma colina, Roseberry Topping, aproveitando a oportunidade para a solidãoCollingridge 2003, p15.. Cook's Cottage. a última casa de seus pais, que parece que ele visitou, está agora em Melbourne, tendo sido transferida a partir da Inglaterra e reagrupados tijolo por tijolo em 1934per Horwitz (2003). Em 1745, quando ele tinha 16 anos, Cook moudou-se em 32 km para a aldeia piscatória de Staithes para ser aprendiz de vendedor em uma mercearia de William Sanderson. Historiadores têm especulado que foi ali onde Cook sentiu a primeira atração do mar, enquanto olhava para fora da vitrine. Após 18 meses, não tendo sido aprovado para o trabalho de loja, Cook viajou para a vizinha cidade portuária de Whitby para ser apresentado a uns amigos de Sanderson, Henry e John Walker. Os Walkers eram proeminentes armadores locais e Quakers, e estavam no comércio de carvão. A sua casa é agora o Capitão Cook Memorial Museum. Cook foi aprendiz em sua pequena frota de navios que operavam no transporte de carvão ao longo da costa inglesa. Sua primeira missão foi a bordo do cargueiro Freelove, e ele passou vários anos sobre esta e várias outras rotas cabotagem navegando entre Tyne o e Londres. Como parte dessa aprendizagem, Cook aplicou-se ao estudo de álgebra, geometria, trigonometria, navegação e astronomia, todas as competências que seriam necessárias no futuro para comandar seu próprio navio. Após seus três anos de aprendizagem concluídos, Cook começou a trabalhar no comércio naval no Mar Báltico. Ele rapidamente progrediu através das fileiras da marinha mercante , começando com a sua promoção, em 1752, a Mate (funcionário encarregado de navegação) a bordo do Collier cargueiro Amizade. Em 1755, dentro de um mês, sendo oferecido o comando deste navio, ele voluntariou para o serviço militar Royal Navy, como britânico, foi recrutado para o que viria a ser a Guerra dos Sete Anos. Apesar da necessidade de reiniciar na parte inferior da hierarquia naval, Cook iria avançar mais rapidamente sua carreira em serviço militar, e entrou na Marinha em Wapping em 7 de Junho de 1755Rigby & van der Merwe, p27.. Viagens e expedições Em 1768, no navio HMS Endeavour, foi o comandante escolhido para levar os membros da Royal Society ao Taiti, para observar o trânsito de Vênus, na primeira expedição científica pelo Pacífico. O astrônomo encarregado da observação do evento, Charles Green, faleceu durante a viagem, quando o navio passava por Batávia (antigo nome de Jacarta, capital da Indonésia). James Cook esteve em novembro de 1768 no Rio de Janeiro, mas os tripulantes não receberam permissão para aportar, ficando reclusos nas embarcações e sob vigia das autoridades portuguesas. O famoso naturalista Joseph Banks, que participava da expedição, teve momentos fortuitos e conseguiu recolher 320 espécies vegetais nos arredores da cidade, segundo o livro de John Hawkesworth, "An account of the voyages undertaken by the order of his Present Majesty for Making Discoveries", Londres 1773. As autoridades locais negavam a permanência de estrangeiros na colônia e o francês Louis Antoine de Bougainville enfrentou obstáculos semelhantes quando visitou o Rio de Janeiro. O Resolution e a circunavegação Após o sucesso da expedição científica, Cook prosseguiu com objectivos de exploração. Durante a viagem, descobre o arquipélago que batiza de Ilhas Sociedade, na Polinésia Francesa, e mapeia toda a Nova Zelândia. No regresso, descobre a costa ocidental da Austrália. Em 1772, Cook parte para nova circunavegação ao comando das naus Resolution e Adventure. Durante esta viagem chega à mais baixa latitude ao sul alcançada até então (70°10''S), cruzando pela primeira vez o Círculo Polar Antártico. Esta viagem resultou na descoberta das Ilhas Cook. thumb|left|200|Excertos de rotas de viagens de James Cook. Em 1776, com os navios Resolution e Discovery, parte para o que seria a sua última missão e descobre o arquipélago do Havaí, que chama de Sandwich. Costeia a América e atravessa o estreito de Bering, chegando ao Ártico. No regresso ao Havaí, Cook é morto pelos nativos ao voltar a Kealakekua para consertar o mastro do Resolution.SAHLINS, Marshall. Ilhas de História, cap. 4. thumb| Capitão Cook sendo apunhalado no fim do Makahiki Cook ficou conhecido pela preocupação com a saúde e a alimentação de sua tripulação. Em sua primeira viagem, nenhum membro da tripulação morre de escorbuto, doença causada pela falta de ácido ascórbico (vitamina C) no organismo e responsável pela morte de muitos marinheiros até o século XVIII. Ele é considerado o pai da Oceania. Bibliografia * Aughton, Peter. 2002, Endeavour: The Story of Captain Cook's First Great Epic Voyage. Cassell & Co., London. * Beaglehole, John, biógrafo de Cook e editor de seus jornais. * Collingridge, Vanessa. Feb. 2003 Captain Cook: The Life, Death and Legacy of History's Greatest Explorer, Ebury Press, ISBN 0-09-188898-0 * Edward Duyker & Per Tingbrand Daniel Solander: Collected Correspondence 1753—1782, Miegunyah/Melbourne University Press, Melbourne, 1995, pp. 466, ISBN 0 522 84636 X University Press, Oslo, 1995 ISBN 82 00 22454 6 * Edward Duyker Nature's Argonaut: Daniel Solander 1733—1782, Naturalist and Voyager with Cook and Banks, Miegunyah/Melbourne University Press, Melbourne, 1998 et 1999, pp. 380, ISBN 0 522 84753 6 * Edwards, Philip, ed. 2003, James Cook: The Journals. Confeccionado a partir dos manuscritos originais por J. C. Beaglehole 1955–67. Penguin Books, London. * Forster, Georg. A Voyage Round the World, ed. 1986 (published first 1777 as: A Voyage round the World in His Britannic Majesty's Sloop Resolution, Commanded by Capt. James Cook, during the Years, 1772, 3, 4, and 5), Wiley-VCH (1 January 1986). ISBN 978-3-05-000180-7 * Horwitz, Tony. Oct. 2003, Blue Latitudes: Boldly Going Where Captain Cook Has Gone Before, Bloomsbury, ISBN 0-7475-6455-8 * * Andrew Kippis, The Life and Voyages of Captain James Cook, Westminster 1788, George Newnes, London/Charles Scribner's Sons, New York 1904. * Obeyesekere, Gananath. 1992, The Apotheosis of Captain Cook: European Mythmaking in the Pacific Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-05752-4. * Rae, Julie, 1997 "Captain James Cook Endeavours" Stepney Historical Trust London * Richardson, Brian. 2005. Longitude and Empire: How Captain Cook's Voyages Changed the World University of British Columbia Press. ISBN 0-7748-1190-0. * * Sydney Daily Telegraph. 1970, Captain Cook: His Artists - His Voyages. The Sydney Daily Telegraph Portfolio of Original Works by Artists who sailed with Captain Cook. Australian Consolidated Press, Sydney. * Thomas, Nicholas. 2003, The Extraordinary Voyages of Captain James Cook. Walker & Co., New York. ISBN 0-8027-1412-9 * * Villiers, Alan John, 1903–. Captain James Cook. Newport Beach, CA : Books on Tape, 1983. * Williams, Glyndwr, ed. 1997, Captain Cook's Voyages: 1768-1779. The Folio Society, London. * Williams, G (Prof.), 2002 Captain Cook: Explorer, Navigator and Pioneer, BBC History 2002 * Diamond, Jared M. "Colapso - como as sociedades escolhem o fracasso ou o sucesso". Tradução de Alexandre Raposo. 2ª edição - Rio de janeiro: Record, 2005. (ISBN 85-01-06594-3). Título em inglês: Collapse. Ligações externas * 'Cook, James (1728 - 1779)', [[Australian Dictionary of Biography], Volume 1, Melbourne University Press, 1966, pp 243–244] * [http://www.biographi.ca/009004-119.01-e.php?&id_nbr=1817 Biografia no the Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online] * Captain Cook Society * [http://nla.gov.au/nla.ms-ms1 The Endeavour journal (1)] and [http://www.nla.gov.au/pub/endeavour/ The Endeavour journal (2)], guardado por James Cook – digitalizado e mantido pela Biblioteca Nacional da Austrália * Captain James Cook: The World's Explorer Categoria:Medalha Copley Categoria:Membros da Royal Society Categoria:Navegadores do Reino Unido Categoria:Ingleses af:James Cook an:James Cook ang:Iacobus Cōc ar:جيمس كوك arz:جيمس كوك ast:James Cook az:Ceyms Kuk ba:Джеймс Кук bat-smg:James Cook be:Джэймс Кук be-x-old:Джэймз Кук bg:Джеймс Кук bn:জেমস কুক br:James Cook bs:James Cook ca:James Cook cs:James Cook cy:James Cook da:James Cook de:James Cook el:Τζέιμς Κουκ en:James Cook eo:James Cook es:James Cook et:James Cook eu:James Cook fa:جیمز کوک fi:James Cook fo:James Cook fr:James Cook fur:James Cook fy:James Cook ga:James Cook gan:庫克船長 gd:James Cook gl:James Cook he:ג'יימס קוק hif:James Cook hr:James Cook hu:James Cook hy:Ջեյմս Կուկ ia:James Cook id:James Cook ilo:James Cook io:James Cook is:James Cook it:James Cook ja:ジェームズ・クック jv:James Cook ka:ჯეიმზ კუკი kk:Джеймс Кук ko:제임스 쿡 la:Iacobus Cook lad:James Cook lb:James Cook lez:Джеймс Кук lij:James Cook lmo:James Cook lt:James Cook lv:Džeimss Kuks mg:James Cook mi:Kāpene Kuki mk:Џемс Кук ml:ജെയിംസ് കുക്ക് mn:Жэймс Күүк mr:जेम्स कुक ms:James Cook my:ကွတ်၊ ကက်ပတိန် nl:James Cook nn:James Cook no:James Cook oc:James Cook or:ଜେମସ କୁକ pam:James Cook pl:James Cook pms:James Cook pnb:جیمز کک qu:James Cook ro:James Cook ru:Кук, Джеймс rue:Джеймс Кук scn:James Cook sco:James Cook sh:James Cook simple:James Cook sk:James Cook sl:James Cook sq:Xhejms Kuk sr:Џејмс Кук su:James Cook sv:James Cook sw:James Cook ta:ஜேம்ஸ் குக் te:జేమ్స్ కుక్ tg:Ҷеймс Кук th:เจมส์ คุก tl:James Cook tr:James Cook tt:Джеймс Кук ty:Tapena Tute uk:Джеймс Кук ur:جیمز کک vec:James Cook vi:James Cook vo:James Cook war:James Cook wuu:库克船长 xal:Кук, Джеймс yi:דזשיימס קוק yo:James Cook za:James Cook zh:詹姆斯·庫克 zh-classical:庫克船長 zh-yue:曲船長